Cyclops (3.5e Race)
=Cyclops= Giant with one eye on its forehead and poor social skills. What it can't solve with wit, it solves with large, crushing rocks.]] Personality Summary::Brutish and prone to emotional outbursts, a cyclops is a grumbly creature who often doesn't play well with others. Cyclopses can be anywhere from friendly to hostile, depending on what they had to go through in there lives. Those cyclopses who live far from fearful cultures tend to be less wary of others, as living close to settlements often makes a cyclops despised by locals who fear them. Physical Description Cyclopses are large humanoid creatures, similar to humans, except for their large size, and their single eye located on their forehead. They have earthy skin, ranging in color from clay to tree-bark brown. Their hair, often matted from sweat, is typically in darker earth tones, ranging from black, dark-brown, slate gray, and auburn. Their eye can be any color normally found among humans, but they are typically brown. Their bodies are muscular, stout and well built, as they are often laborers. Male cyclopses often develop a rounded gut later in life as they begin to settle into their well built homes. Relations Cyclopses have been rejected by most societies as large hulking brutes similar to giants and trolls. Those cultures that do accept cyclopses, often trade with them, as a single cyclops can harvest natural resources as well a team of men. Alignment Cyclopses are rarely lawful, due to the world around them rejecting them. In addition, a cyclops rarely lives within civilization, so they wouldn't know much about the laws of the land anyways. Lands Cyclopses live in mountains, forests, caves. anywhere they can hide, But its not completely unknown for them to live in society. Those cyclopses that make a living out on there own tend to build fortifications for themselves, as they are often wary and untrusting of the world around them. Cyclopses are often adept craftsman, masons, woodcutters, shepherds and miners. Religion Cyclopses can practice any religion they want. But most don't bother with gods. When they do choose to worship a deity, it is usually one of Strength or one with a nature portfolio, as cyclopses tend to live and work off the land. Language Cyclopses speak Giant and Orc. Names Cyclopses can have any name they want, or had given to them. These names are often simple and guttural. Racial Traits * , , , , : Cyclopses are strong and hardy, but slow both mind and body and not the most attractive of creatures. * * : Cyclopses are small for being giants, but can still lift and carry limits 150% of the weight limits of those of Medium characters. * Cyclops base land speed is 30 feet. * Powerful Build (Ex): The physical stature of cyclopses lets them function in many ways as if they were one size category larger. Whenever a cyclops is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), the cyclops is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him. A cyclops is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as improved grab or swallow whole) can affect him. A cyclops can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, his space and reach remain those of a creature of his actual size. The benefits of this racial trait stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject’s size category. * Cyclopses gain a +4 racial bonus on Search checks due to their large keen eye. However, because of this, they are weak to sudden bright lights. When exposed to sudden light, they are blinded and dazed for 1d4 rounds. * Darkvision 60 feet. * Vulnerability to Electricity (Ex): A cyclops takes half again as much (+50%) damage as normal from the effect, regardless of whether a saving throw is allowed, or if the save is a success or failure. * Depth Perception: Because of its 1 large eye, a cyclops can find things very easy at a close distance, But as things get father away a cyclops has more and more trouble seeing things. After 60 feet a cyclops begins to take negative on ranged attacks and sight based skills. these negatives start a -2 at 60ft and then increase by -2 every 20 feet past. * Rock Throwing (Ex): Cyclopses are accomplished rock throwers and receive a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls when throwing rocks. A cyclops can hurl rocks weighing 40 to 50 pounds each (Small objects, 2d6 bludgeoning damage). The range increment is 20 feet + 20 feet per Strength bonus. A cyclops with a Strength penalty can still hurl a rock 20ft. * Automatic Languages: Giant and Orc. * Bonus Languages: Abyssal, Common, Draconic, Gnoll, and Goblin. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race